objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Pillow
: See BFDI wiki for detailed canon info. Pillow was one of the 30 former recommended characters that could have join BFDI. However, Pillow only got 6 votes, placing 19th, which wasn't enough to join BFDI along with Balloony and Eggy. Pillow also had a chance to join BFDIA, but with only 79 votes, Pillow placed 51st, and she was sent into the Locker of Losers. Also in Objects at BFB She Was The Season 1 Winner Like Firey in BFB Battle for A Gum Pillow is a contestant in Battle for A Gum. She only speaks Vietnamese. Fan fiction Human Names *Pamela Gronchi (Opinduver) *Sara Max Claring (GenericGenerator999) *Taylor White (OwenIsBae) *Paula Jones Baxter (WhiteMatilda16) *Sue Crews (Barney and the gaming gang) *Laura A. Morris (Jonah Wilson) *Pillow *Perla Dealava (Ze Tossere) *Pancake Douglas (Jimmy Five and Porygon-Z are Love) *Pam (ScribbledEggs) *Nia Crawford (HT3A) *Olivia Nelson (KittyFan2004) *Pilar Marlow (NahuelFire39) *Penny Rashion (BusterBathing) Where Pillow is from * Portland, Oregon (U4Again) * Providence, Rhode Island (KittyFan2004) * San Fransisco, California (NLG343) * Nagatomo district, Japan (Pine Tree) * Los Angeles, California (WhiteMatilda16) * Seoul, South Korea (Topaz9293!!) * Dover, Delaware (OwenIsBae) * Wesleytown, South Goiky (moved to Chicago, Illinois, USA at age 1) (Barney and the gaming gang) * Wagga Wagga, NSW, Australia (Foobar2918) * Moscow, Russia (Ze Tossere) * Leo's house * Texas, America (ScribbledEggs) * San Juan, Puerto Rico (HT3A) * Harlem, New York (NahuelFire39) * St. Louis, Missouri (MrFlamerBoy) Ethnicity * Chinese American (U4Again) * Irish and German (KittyFan2004) * American (NLG343, WhiteMatilda16) * Japanese (Pine Tree) * American-Korean (Topaz9293) * Soviet (Ze Tossere) * Asian (Leafy is 2 awsome) Birthdates * June 26, 1998 (KittyFan2004) * July 24, 2002 (NLG343) * May 12, 2006 (WhiteMatilda16) * February 5, 1991 (Ze Tossere) * September 2, 2000 (Leafy is 2 awsome) * May 21, 2000 (U4Again) * March 8. 2004 (ZanyWays217) Trivia *She is one of the two contestants in BFB to be voiced by Cindy Jiang, the other one being Foldy. *She likes sleeping, like Bed. Gallery Pillow Pose BFGC.png|a hideous pose Pillow;s Clone Pose.png Pillow Icon-0.png Pillow Pose 2.png Pillow-1.png Pillow-0.png Pillow Suggestion.png Pillow SW.png Pillow Pose.png Pillow Card.png Pillow BFM.png Pillow Icon.png Pillow 3.png Sa pillow.png Pillow.png Pillow.PNG Crazy face pillow pose by zmanr3-d64dkjz.png PillowISNEWWWW.png Bfsp portrait Pillow.png Pillow pose.png Pillow (OLD).png Pillow BFDI.png Episode 14 pillow.png Episode 15 pillow.png Episode 17 pillow.png Pillow going to kick you sleeping zzzzzzz.png Pillow_4.png Pillow BFMR.png Pose-Pillow.png Pillow old pose.png Pillow BTB.jpg Bandicam 2018-01-13 19-06-44-718.png C171.png Pillow_New_Body.png|Pillow Body 14FB6068-BADD-49FB-97A4-28F9FC73DAD9.jpeg|By BB230 (he thinks that Pillow is secretly evil) evool.png|User:TheCherryWHY's redraw Names in other languages *Almohada - Spanish *Oreiller - French *Cuscino - Italian *ピロー(in borrowed word), まくら/枕(in native word) - Japanese *μαξιλάρι - Greek *पिल्लोव - Hindi *Piliúir - Irish Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Appeared in Bfdi is the best's fanfic Category:Recommended Characters Category:BFDI RCs Category:Arms and Legs Category:Pillow Category:Battle for Space Palace Category:IDFB Category:BFDI Category:BFDIA Category:Battle for BFDI Category:Death P.A.C.T. Category:Contestants Category:Swedish Characters Category:Battle for Ice Cream Island Category:Battle Of Objects Category:21st century deaths Category:1980's births Category:2000's births Category:2010's deaths Category:Texan Characters Category:American Characters Category:Canadian characters Category:Japanese Characters Category:South Korean Characters Category:Australian Characters Category:Filipino Characters Category:From California Category:Bae Category:Puerto Rican Characters Category:Vietnamese Characters Category:Objects at BFB Category:Winners Category:Battle For Sonic City Category:Beep Category:BEEP Category:From Missouri Category:From St. Louis Category:Won Season 1 Category:Jacknjellify's War of The Worlds (EvanVizuett)